howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Train Your Dragon 2 (transcript)
This is the transcript for How To Train Your Dragon 2. Transcript Hiccup:(Narration): This is Berk. The best kept secret this side of... well, anywhere. Granted, it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises. Life here is amazing. Just not for the faint of heart. You see, where most places enjoy hobbies like whittling or needlepoint, we Berkians prefer a little something we like to call... DRAGON RACING! see the teens, now five years older, grabbing sheep off the ground and flying around the village in the middle of a rather exciting race. Fishlegs: WHOOOOOOO! flies in on Meatlug, who has a scared sheep in her paws. Suddenly, Snotlout side-butts Fishlegs. He drops the sheep, which lands in Snotlout's hands. Snotlout: HO-HO! I'm sorry, Fishlegs! Did you want that? glares at Snotlout. Fishlegs: Snotlout, that was mine! flies over to the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and tosses his sheep to Ruff. Snotlout: Here ya go, babe! Did I tell you that you look amazing today? Cuz' you do! Ruffnut: (Disgusted) Ugh, come on, Barf! It's starting to stink around here! Tuffnut: Nope, still hates you! Let's blow this place, Belch! Alright! meets up with Astrid, and Astrid hits Snotlout on the helmet for throwing the sheep to Ruffnut. Astrid: What are you doing, Snotlout? They're gonna win now! Snotlout: She's my princess! What ever she wants she gets. Astrid: (Confused) Ruffnut? Did she try to bury you alive? Snotlout: Only for a few hours! Hiccup: (Narration) Now, dragons used to be a bit of a problem, but that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in! And really, why wouldn't they? We have custom stables, all-you-can-eat feeding stations, a full-service dragon wash, even top-of-the-line fire prevention, if I do say so, myself. Stoick: It's time, Gobber! Gobber: Righty-ho! Last lap! Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing! Gobber: (To the Black Sheep) This is your big moment. Have a nice flight! sheep, scared, gets flung into the air. flies towards the airborne sheep, and Stormfly prepares to catch it. Astrid: Up, up, up, up, up! Fishlegs flies in and intercepts the sheep. Astrid: No! Fishlegs: Yes! Good job, Meatlug! Fishlegs: Here ya go, Darling. Ruffnut: Yeah! The black sheep. NO ONE CAN STOP ME NOW! Tuffnut: '''Except me. We're attatched genius. '''Tuffnut: Quit trying to steal all my glory! It's my glory! NO SHEEP, NO GLORY! Ruffnut: You're always ruining everything!" Astrid: The Black Sheep! Come on, Stormfly! We can still win this thing! Gotcha! Stoick: Well played! Ha, ha, ha... That's thirteen! Astrid takes the game! Spitlout That's my future daughter-in-law. Stoick: And Hiccup is... Nowhere to be found. changes to Hiccup and Toothless flying over the ocean doing acrobatic stunts Hiccup: What do ya think bud? Wanna give this another shot? complains in reply Hiccup: Toothless, it'll be fine. Hiccup: Ready?... Ahhhhhh! Yeah! Woooo-oo! Yeah! snaps open his flight suit Hiccup: Oooooh! Woohoo!... This is amazing! suit starts to fail and Hiccup starts to fall Hiccup: No longer amazing! TOOTHLESS! ... Hiccup: We've really got to work on your solo flying there bud. gets hit in the head by small rock thrown by Toothless Hiccup: Oh, what? You want an apology? Is that why you're pouting, big baby-boo? Hiccup: Well try this on! him, tries to wrestle with him Oh, you feeling it yet? Huh? Picking up on all of my heartfelt remorse? Hiccup: (Groans) Oh come on, come on. Yeah-yeah You wouldn't hurt a one legged- ahh! laughs Hiccup: O-oh oh. You're right, you're right. You win... You win. falls backwards Hiccup: Woah woah woah. with Toothless "He's down! Oh, and it's ugly! Dragons and Vikings, enemies again! Locked in combat to the bitter--''pins Hiccup'' --AAHHHhhhh... starts to lick him Hiccup: (Groans) You KNOW that doesn't wash out!" laughs and hiccup splashes some spit on Toothless' face looks around at the new island he discovered and pulls out his map Hiccup: So... What should we name it? chews at his armpit Hiccup: Itchy armpit it is. So, what'da say? Just keep going? replies 'no' and Stormfly land on the island and enter the scene goes excitedly to greet Stormfly Hiccup: Afternoon Milady. Where have you been? Astrid: Where have you been? Hiccup: Avoiding my dad Astrid: Oh no. What happened now? Hiccup: Oh, you're gonna- you're gonna love this. I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftop, I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right in the world and I get Stoick 'Son, we need to talk-. Astrid: Hiccup "Not now, Dad. I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started. Hiccup: Okay, first of all, I-I don't sound like that, what is this character? And second what is that thing you're going with my shoulders? Hiccup: ... A truly flattering impersonation, anyway he goes; imitating Stoick] 'You're the pride of Berk, son. And I couldn't be prouder! Astrid: Hiccup talking to his dad "Ah, thanks, Dad! I'm pretty impressed with myself too! Hiccup: Laughing When have I ever done that with my hands?' Astrid: You just did. Hiccup: Ah-kay, just hold still. Very serious. Hiccup: You're all grown up. And since no chief could ask for a better successor, I've decided--''' '''Astrid: To make you Chief! Oh, my gods! Hiccup, that's AMAZING. [Punches him hard in the chest] Astrid: '''What an honer, I'd be pretty excited. '''Hiccup: I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, and you've always have. Me? I'm still looking. I'm not my father, and I've never met my mother, so... what does that make me? 'Astrid: '''What you're searching for isn't out there, Hiccup. It's in here." ''her hand to Hiccup's chest It's in here.Category:Transcripts